Efectos colaterales
by Himura57
Summary: Ninguna de las cosas que había aprendido lo había preparado para ese escenario. Ahora, cuando todo al fin había terminado tenía que vivir con el dolor de la pérdida y en las consecuencias de sus actos. "Esta es una más de mis historias por diversión. NO me pertenece ninguno de los personajes sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling."


**Ministerio de Magia, Noviembre de 1981**

Todo había terminado. La guerra mágica al fin había concluído y El que no debe ser nombrado había caído. Aquello se había convertido en un hecho que aún era motivo de fiesta y alegría en todas las calles de Londres mágico. Una alegría que Severus Snape no podía sentir en aquella celda tan pequeña que se había convertido en su hogar en las últimas semanas. Su aspecto era deplorable y lo sabía, lo sabía y aún así no le importaba. Su cabello había crecido un poco y se mostraba enmarañado, su ropa estaba rasgada en diferentes partes y había adelgazado aún más de ser posible pero simplemente no tenía nada de hambre. No se movía de su lugar. Cada vez que los guardias lo sacaban para que acudiera a su juicio y lo regresaban, lo aventaban sin ningún tipo de miramiento y ahí se quedaba: en medio de su celda tirado en posición fetal, con la mirada perdida hacia la única ventana -que en realidad parecía un agujero en la pared- y entrada de luz de toda la celda. A veces le parecía notar a la luna asomarse por las noches mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sin permitirse llorar, otras veces gritaba hasta que se quedaba sin voz. Se sentía perdido como nunca antes lo había estado pero sobre todo sólo. Ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada por lo cual luchar. Lo único que tenía y que había intentado conservar a pesar de las circunstancias ya no estaba. Él era el único culpable y lo sabía y aquella culpa no hacía más que presionar su corazón hasta que sentía cómo se iba quedando sin aire. Entonces comenzaba a arañarse la garganta en busca de un poco del oxígeno que se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones de forma adecuada. Sus dedos ya estaban mugrientos con una mezcla de sangre y tierra por igual. Simplemente deseaba que al fin todo terminara de alguna manera por más cobarde que sonara.

— ¿No va a decir nada joven Snape? Recuerde que lo que diga en este momento podría disminuir su condena considerablemente… Solamente debe decirme el nombre de sus… como decirlo… amigos.

Bartemius Crouch padre nunca le había parecido una persona agradable, era más bien impertinente y muy distinto al chico que era su hijo y al que tuvo que tratar alguna vez en sus últimos años del colegio y después, cuando se unió a las filas del Lord. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio mientras recargaba su frente sobre los barrotes de su improvisada jaula, no quería seguir escuchando las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Si ya se había negado a hablar en un par de ocasiones, ¿qué haría diferente a esta? Solamente quería regresar a su celda y dormir. Dormir para acallar las voces de su mente y olvidar lo que había ocurrido un par de semanas atrás. Durante toda su vida se había sentido solo, aislado de todo el mundo y enfrascado en un odio irracional que había iniciado con su padre. Un odio que lo había llevado a odiar todo en la vida en especial a los muggles y ahora se encontraba ahí gracias a ello. Tener las manos atadas y estar encerrado en aquella jaula como si se tratara de un animal salvaje en exhibición no ayudaba en nada en su estado de ánimo. Aunque quizás aquel era su merecido castigo por lo que había ocasionado, por cómo había terminado todo. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños con tal fuerza que las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar.

— Si se niega a hablar no me quedará ninguna otra opción que enviarlo a Azkaban como a los demás.

— ¡Si dices algo eres hombre muerto, Snape!

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, sus ojos se transformaron en dos pozos vacíos y negros. Una sonrisa irónica amenazó con terminar de aparecer en sus labios pero la contuvo lo suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces había sido amenazado durante toda su vida? Tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta. No importaba de parte de quién estaba el resultado siempre era el mismo. Se dejó caer con pesadez hasta que consiguió quedar arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha. ¿Desde cuándo era así de débil? Tal vez siempre lo había sido, tal vez su padre siempre había tenido la razón y simplemente se había negado a ver la realidad.

"Su espalda le dolía de una manera indescriptible pero aún así aquello no le importó cuando salió con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz de aquella desvencijada casa que se encontraba en la calle de La Hilandera y la cual se suponía que tenía que ver como un hogar. Tenía tan solo nueve años y a esa edad ya tenía claro una cosa: algún día tendría la suficiente fortaleza como para ya nunca volver a aquella casa. Su cuerpo temblaba, lo cual le dificultaba correr. Ya se había caído en un par de ocasiones, el ardor en sus rodillas era la prueba de aquello pero seguía sin importarle nada más que seguir corriendo. La lluvia caía sin dar tregua, su ropa estaba empapada y se adhería a su pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo ver más delgado y pequeño de lo que era en realidad. No fue hasta que llegó a aquel árbol de la colina más cercana que se permitió dejarse caer y descansar. Su respiración era errática y sentía que de un momento a otro sus pulmones estallarían. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero lo hizo por completo agotado. Aún podía oler el aroma a ron barato en sus fosas nasales como cada vez que padre llegaba ebrio y arremetía contra él, su propio hijo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a su padre de una manera que no era capaz de describir. Lo odiaba y algún día los papeles se invertirían. Esa noche no pudo descansar bien y no había sido porque se había quedado dormido a la intemperie sino porque una vez más todos sus sueños se habían transformado en terribles pesadillas.

— …. Sev… ¿Severus? Vamos despierta…

El sonido de una voz amable y conocida poco a poco lo desterró de sus sueños pero no fue hasta que sintió una pequeña mano palpar su espalda que se levantó de un brinco retrocediendo con la ayuda de sus pies hasta que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra el tronco del árbol abriendo las pocas heridas que habían comenzado a sanar.

— ¡N-No me toques! — De manera instintiva llevó sus manos al frente como si se trataran de un escudo impidiendo que su más reciente amiga -única amiga en realidad- se acercara a él. ¿Qué tanto había visto? ¿Pensaría que era un anormal, un monstruo como su padre aseguraba? De repente un terror comenzó a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo: ¿qué pasaría si Lily Evans decidía que ya no quería ser su amiga? ¡No podía! No podía darse el lujo de perder a la única persona que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que lo rodeaba. No podía perder a la única persona con la que se sentía un ser humano. Y la pelirroja ya se mostraba lo suficientemente asombrada por su reacción en esos momentos. No era un experto en relacionarse con las personas así que no estaba preparado ante la perspectiva de perder a alguien tan importante.— Y-Yo… — Susurró al final con la mirada gacha sin saber qué decir para no ahuyentar más a su amiga. Desde el día anterior todo había salido mal. Sabía que si regresaba a su casa le esperaba otra golpiza por haber huído de esa manera, ¿pero qué podía hacer un niño de nueve años ante el poder de su padre que cuadruplicaba su complexión?

Los ojos verdes de Lily Evans se mostraron tristes ante la reacción de su nuevo amigo. Había intuido que algo malo le pasaba porque siempre se mostraba triste y serio pero su pequeña cabeza no estaba preparada como para procesar hasta qué nivel estaba todo mal. Intentó tocarlo una vez más para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no quería alterarlo más así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos: acunó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos enfrente de su amigo para que viera lo que iba a hacer. En el centro de ambas manos había una pequeña semilla que poco a poco comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en una margarita. — ¿No te parece linda? Ya me sale mejor, ¿no lo crees? — Y entonces le sonrió con calidez mientras esperaba que se acercara a ella por cuenta propia.

Sorprendido miró a su amiga sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes al notar aquella sonrisa que le siempre le hacía sentir una calidez indescriptible en su pecho. Asintió agachando la mirada y sin hablar aún extendió sus manos hacia arriba mientras mordía su labio inferior. Al cabo de un poco varias hojas comenzaron a caer del árbol las cuales se quedaron suspendidas alrededor de ambos niños por un pequeño tiempo para después caer en un suave vaivén. Si bien su amiga había mejorado bastante, de hecho pensaba que su tipo de magia era bastante cálida, le gustaba competir con ella de esa manera.

Un pequeño puchero se dibujó en el rostro de la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¡Presumido! — Murmuró bajo sacándole la lengua pero aquel gesto había hecho algo sorprendente: por primera vez veía a su amigo sonreír y le había parecido un gran pero gran logro. — ¡Sonreíste! — Mencionó emocionada al sentirse alegre de haber conseguido distraer a su amigo.

— N-No sé de qué hablas. — Murmuró con aquel tono de voz baja al desviar la mirada. De repente el dolor en su espalda se había extinguido junto con todas las cosas malas que lo inquietaban.

Aquel día fue mejorando poco a poco mientras escuchaba el común parloteo de su amiga. No se cansaba de escucharla y de sumergirse en la manera en la que la pelirroja veía la vida y aunque no dijera nada, le agradecería que lo distrajera de esa manera. Pero de nueva cuenta todo quedó atrás y fue reemplazado por el odio cuando regresó a su casa y la palma de la mano de Tobias Snape quedó impresa en su mejilla. No importaba de cuántas maneras Lily Evans le mostraba los retazos buenos de la vida. Siempre eran sólo eso: retazos de una vida a la que nunca podría aspirar mientras Tobias Snape fuera su padre."

— ¡¿Es que en verdad es su deseo ir a Azkaban?! ¡Díganos algo que sea de utilidad por Merlín bendito!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe provocando que se pusiera de pie de manera apresurada, ¿se había perdido en sus recuerdos y no se había dado cuenta? Aquello le pasaba cada vez con más facilidad. Al menos en sus sueños no tenía que soportar su juicio. Si de todas maneras lo iban a mandar a Azkaban no entendía por qué retrasaban todo. Había hecho un trato con Albus Dumbledore pero era más que evidente que no lo cumpliría. Suponía que aquel era el castigo perfecto que merecía después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese nivel?

— Tengo entendido que Lily Potter era su amiga, ¿no significó nada para usted entonces?

— ¡NO TIENE DERECHO DE JUZGAR ESO! — Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de los barrotes de su celda con tanta fuerza que temblaron. Sus ojos vacíos se transformaron en dos pozos llenos de furia. La sala al fin se había quedado en silencio. Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que había dicho desde que su juicio había comenzado y de eso ya habían pasado tres días.

— ¿No? Me temo señor Snape que está en este lugar justamente para eso, para ser juzgado por sus actos y su participación al lado de Él que no debe ser nombrado. — Los ojos de Bartemius Crouch lo miraron con severidad sin importarle el enojo del chico al cual estaba a punto de enviar a Azkaban. — ¿Acaso Lily y James Potter no están ahora muertos por su culpa?

Abrió su boca para debatir aquellas palabras pero al no tener una respuesta para ello cerró su boca de golpe y golpeó su frente contra los barrotes de la jaula en donde se encontraba encerrado. La furia que antes había presentado su mirada fue rápidamente reemplazada por una infinita tristeza. De todo lo que había hecho, la muerte de la única persona que en verdad le importaba era de lo que en verdad se sentía culpable. ¿Cómo refutar aquello si le había fallado de esa manera a lo que más había querido en el mundo? ¿Si cada vez que había abierto la boca la había decepcionado cada vez más? De nuevo cerró sus ojos en un intento de volver a escapar de todas aquellas preguntas que no hacían más que provocar que el vacío que se había instalado en su pecho se incrementara y amenazara por devorarlo por completo, dejando atrás la poca cordura que le quedaba.

" [ Final del invierno de quinto año ]

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirme de esa manera Snape? Tú… precisamente tú…

— L-Lo siento.. yo no quise…

— ¿No quisiste? ¿En serio Severus? Yo no te vi muy preocupado al lado de tus …"amiguitos". Comparten muchos gustos, ¿no es así? He escuchado que les gusta torturar a los de primero…

Frunció el ceño de repente molesto, ¿por qué lo juzgaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad como lo hacía con Potter, Black e incluso Lupin? ¿Por qué lo trataba diferente? — Esos amiguitos como tu les llamas me han aceptado por lo que soy… no andan por ahí planeando la siguiente manera de humillarme como tu adorado Potter lo hizo en los jardines, ¿olvidaste ese detalle a caso?

La mirada de la pelirroja pasó del enojo e indignación a una de tristeza y decepción. — Así que no lo niegas… ¡Eso es magia oscura, Sev! Eso solamente puede terminar de una manera y no será de nada buena.

— Solamente intento defenderme… — Severus Snape desvió su mirada con exasperación, siempre parecía ser el juzgado, el culpable, aquel que tenía que ponerse en el extremo de una balanza para comprobar hacia dónde se inclinaban sus decisiones. — Al contrario de tus amigos a los que sin importar lo que hagan siempre terminas por perdonarlos.

— Sev… — Susurró la chica negando con suavidad y terminando por retroceder una vez más en dirección a la entrada a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¿Significa eso que no me perdonarás? — Preguntó al notar lo que la chica hacía y por primera vez en todas las veces que había acudido a la misma hora y al mismo lugar, no hizo ningún movimiento para intentar detenerla.

— No… No mientras pienses de esa manera… — Suspiró para finalmente desaparecer detrás del retrato de la señora Gorda la cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

— … Bien… — Y también se marchó sin saber que aquella sería la penúltima vez que hablara con la chica.

[ Primavera de quinto año ]

— ¿Otra vez estás triste Snape?

— No sé de qué me hablas, Dolohov. Estoy perfectamente. — Gruñó sin ver a su amigo prestando toda la atención al libro de pociones que estaba leyendo. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última conversación con Evans. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo era que se sentía solamente que había tenido que cambiar su forma de ser. Si antes era hermético con sus sentimientos ahora lo era aún más. Se había escondido detrás de una máscara de absoluta indiferencia que utilizaba para con los demás y ahora si alguien se burlaba de él no dudaba en absoluto en regresar el insulto. Aunque claro, aquella regla por lo regular no contaba con Antonin Dolohov que de alguna manera excepcional parecía agradarle a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba refunfuñando ante él.

— Claro… si quieres escudarte con esa mentira entonces ya no mencionaré nada… Oh, mira... ahí va esa sangre sucia delicada.

Sin poder evitarlo la mirada de Severus Snape se dirigió al sitio señalado por su amigo y entonces aquel vacío que solía sentir en su pecho y que tanto le desesperaba se incrementó. Lily Evans estaba sonriendo como nunca mientras Potter la mantenía sujeta de la mano. Potter le susurraba algo que la estaba haciendo reír y sonrojar. Aquello no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo, era capaz de sentir como aquella máscara que había construído amenazaba con venirse abajo así que sin decir nada se levantó y se marchó del lugar con el paso más tranquilo que podía dar.

— ¡Sev espera! — Refunfuñó ahora Dolohov al tener que levantarse apresuradamente para seguir a su amigo, lo bueno era que éste decía que se encontraba perfectamente y aunque Severus Snape no solía ser la persona más abierta de todas era capaz de intuir que algo había pasado con la pelirroja porque ya ni siquiera hablaba de ella.

[ Un mes antes de la graduación ]

— No deberías preocuparte por alguien que se perdió. Preocúpate por ti cuando las cosas se pongan más complicadas. Debes cuidarte y estar siempre atenta, no confies mucho en las personas, siempre has sido demasiado confiada. Y... no importa qué pase siempre serás mi Lily.— Murmuró bajo, especialmente lo último separándose al fin de aquel abrazo, apartando a la chica al ejercer un poco de presión en sus hombros para que retrocediera. No necesitaba que lo cuidara, desde que tomó su decisión también había aceptado que la cuidaría a ella a la distancia porque después de todo ¿qué mejor lugar para saber los planes sobre la purificación de los impuros que estando dentro de aquel círculo? Así se arriesgara en ser descubierto, haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo. Y también sus palabras eran ciertas, en esos días no se podía confiar mucho en casi nadie, incluso tus amigos podrían darte la espalda.

Al oír sus palabras tan cerca de ella, en su oído, se quebró. No podía creer aquello que le decía "No deberías preocuparte por alguien que se perdió". Se negaba a creer que lo había perdido para siempre. "Preocúpate por ti... siempre has sido demasiado confiada" Tenía razón. No debía volver a confiar en la gente, no de la manera en que lo hacía. "... no importa qué pase siempre serás mi Lily..." abrió los ojos al escucharlo y tembló entre sus brazos. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Sabía que él se estaba despidiendo de ella. Intentó decir algo, detenerlo, pero no pudo. Sintió como él la alejaba con suavidad tomándola por los hombros. Lo miró, con mayor profundidad que nunca, con los ojos aguados y las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas y entonces todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Aquel que estaba frente a ella había sido su amigo, pero lo había perdido. Y aquella conversación, aquellas declaraciones no habían servido para nada, salvo para golpearla con la verdad. Sintió pena y rabia en su interior. Así era como el lado oscuro operaba, llenando de dolor el corazón de las personas y quitándoles todas sus opciones, haciéndoles creer que el dolor era todo lo que merecían. Se juró a si misma luchar contra eso aunque tuviese que dar su vida en el intento. El mundo merecía algo mejor que aquella falacia de poder. Le sostuvo la mirada y con las mangas de la túnica se limpió las mejillas. Respiró profundo y le sonrió con suavidad, decidida- No Snape... yo no le pertenezco a la oscuridad -se alejó unos pasos de él y caminó hacia la puerta, pero volteó a verlo- Espero que vuelvas a encontrar la luz un día, pero no puedo asegurarte que estaré allí cuando eso ocurra... -un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, entonces abrió la puerta de la sala de pociones y huyó. Corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando dejar atrás todo el dolor que aquello le causaba.

— Nunca he estado en la luz. Tú eras mi luz, tú me hacías pensar que podía existir una vida mejor pero todo eso desaparecía cuando regresaba a mi casa llena de oscuridad. Tú siempre has estado rodeada de luz, nunca comprenderías lo que es siempre vivir en la oscuridad, Evans y lo que eso puede ocasionar. — Murmuró bajo, las palabras "no puedo asegurarte que estaré allí cuando eso ocurra" resonando una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Sabía lo que aquello significaba: el adiós implícito entre los dos. Se quedó rígido en su lugar sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de la figura temblorosa de la chica, una figura tan delicada que podía fácilmente ser destruída pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba una seguridad en aquel par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Y era esa seguridad, esa fortaleza que podía ver a pesar del dolor palpable lo que siempre le había gustado de la pelirroja, dos cualidades de las que claramente nunca podía poseer.

[ Otoño de 1978 ]

— … ¿Se… Snape qué hiciste?

La mirada de decepción que había visto en aquella ocasión en el rostro de Lily Evans fue tan grande que tuvo que Severus Snape tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia sus propias manos. Hacía meses que no cruzaba una palabra con la chica y ahora simplemente no podía sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué qué había hecho? Simplemente regresar un poco el dolor que le había sido infligido por diecisiete largos años. Aún había sangre en su manos y si era lo suficientemente quisquilloso aún podía sentir la calidez de aquel líquido vital escurrir por entre sus dedos. Aún podía escuchar las súplicas de Tobias Snape mientras no dejaba de arremeter aquella serie de Setumsempra contra su cuerpo una y otra vez. No se había detenido hasta que su madre se había interpuesto con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y temblando como si se tratara de una hoja de papel. Ver el cuerpo de su padre postrado en el suelo de madera con heridas abiertas mientras se desangraba de alguna manera le satisfacía, ya no se sentía desamparado sino todo lo contrario. Pero su madre le tenía miedo. Su madre había demostrado miedo ante su propio hijo después de tantos y aunque aquello fue lo más surreal, una furia lo había inundado por completo. ¿Temerle a su hijo que por fin se defendía en lugar de a su padre quien los había atormentado por años? Nunca entendería del todo a su madre pero justo cuando pensó que haría algo que la enorgulleciera, se había equivocado.

— No está muerto si eso es lo que te preocupa, Evans.

— Dime Snape, ¿haber torturado a tu padre te hizo sentir mejor?

El joven pocionista levantó al fin su mirada y se quedó prendada en los ojos verdes de la chica que tanto le habían gustado. En realidad no sabía cómo sentirse pero era mejor que sentir la manera en la que su espalda se partía en dos cada vez que su padre arremetía en una de sus tantas correcciones.

— No… — Mencionó con sinceridad haciendo que el desconcierto comenzara a dibujarse en el rostro de su antigua amiga. — Pero soy libre. — Continúo desapareciendo instantes después ante la mirada triste de Lily Evans que no hizo nada por detener al que había sido su amigo entendiendo que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería y que probablemente para la próxima serían enemigos. "

El silencio de Severus Snape se extendió hasta que todos en la sala comenzaron a cuchichear una vez más. ¿Por qué no podían callarse al igual que sus pensamientos? Ambos tipo de voz no hacían otra cosa que torturarlo lentamente.

— Bien… entonces no me queda más remedio que sentenciarlo a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin derecho a visitas…

— Me temo que eso no será necesario, Bartemius. Si miras esto podrás comprobar por ti mismo que mi cliente está bajo juramento y que si no ha dicho nada era porque no podía. Tardé más de lo pensado pero aquí tiene las pruebas que acreditan que el joven Snape actuó de esa manera porque estaba trabajando para mi. De no ser por él, no habríamos averiguado los últimos movimientos de Lord Voldemort y no habríamos salvado a muchas personas.

Los cuchicheos se incrementaron a grados insospechados después del estremecimiento general que había provocado escuchar el nombre completo de aquel mago oscuro que tanto daño le había hecho a la comunidad mágica y muggle. Los insultos provenientes de los demás mortífagos acusados en esos momentos y que esperaban ser también juzgados tampoco se hicieron esperar. Pero Severus Snape no tenía ojos ni oídos para nadie más que para el que alguna vez había sido su profesor. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa que no pudo ocultar mientras escuchaba a aquellos hombres deliberar por su destino. ¿Albus Dumbledore estaba cumpliendo con su promesa?

— ¿Y cuándo fue que sucedió Albus? — El escepticismo era palpable en la voz Bartemius Crouch a pesar de haber decidido revisar los informes que Albus Dumbledore le había entregado.

— Desde siempre, por supuesto. Hubiera resultado peligroso que alguien más se enterara.

— ¿Es eso cierto, joven Snape? — Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al joven que había vuelto a ocultar su rostro al agachar la mirada. Los gritos de los mortífagos, de aquellos que alguna vez lo consideraron un amigo y compañero resultaba algo imposible de evitar. Tampoco respondió absolutamente nada. Todo el mundo en el que se había sentido seguro hasta ese momento parecía derrumbarse y no sabía si podría volver a sentirse tan seguro de sí mismo.

— Bartemius, me temo que podemos analizar las pruebas y después comunicarle el resultado al joven Snape, ¿no lo crees?

— Bien… que así sea.

Las horas habían pasado tan lentas que parecían que se burlaban de él o tal vez se trataba de lo inquieto que se sentía en combinación con los gritos que lo acusaban de traidor y que provenían de las celdas que se encontraban a los lados de la suya. La noticia de que Albus Dumbledore había ido específicamente a ayudarlo y más aún que durante todo ese tiempo había estado trabajando para él, se había propagado más rápido de lo que creía. Al cabo de un momento terminó por quedarse dormido entre sueños intranquilos en donde lo único que no podía hacer era descansar.

" [ Verano de 1981 ]

— ¡Basta! — El grito agónico de Severus Snape retumbó entre las rocas del acantilado en donde había accedido a reunirse con Albus Dumbledore. Tenerlo dentro de sus pensamientos despertando viejos temores era lo más desagradable que le había pasado en las últimas semanas y había visto varias cosas desagradables últimamente como para que eso en verdad lo afectara. El poder de aquel mago era palpable y abrumador por igual.

— Según he escuchado tus capacidades para leer y levantar muros mentales sólo rivaliza con el del mismo Tom, ¿por qué ahora esas palabras no tienen sentido?

— Porque tiene que ayudarla a ella… La profecía… Él piensa que se trata de un niño que nacerá a finales de Julio..

— Eso lo sabe la mayoría, Severus. Desde que tú mismo se lo dijiste, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Pero el piensa que es el hijo de ella! Piensa que su hijo será el responsable de su caída y planea matarlos! … Salvalos. .. ¡tienes que salvarlos! Sabes que no miento.

— ¿Nada más a ella y a su hijo? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada hasta ahora?

— ¡A todos!, salvalos a todos… por favor… haré cualquier cosa pero salvarlos.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un momento estudiando el rostro del que alguna vez había sido su alumno. Le parecía sorprendente cómo era que habían llegado a eso. Albus creía fervientemente que en realidad no existía nadie bueno o malo en absoluto sino que eran las mismas circunstancias las que determinaban el carácter de las personas. Y sabía también que todo lo malo que había pasado su ex alumno tenían mucho que ver en lo que se había convertido. Lo que no sabía era si ya era muy tarde para salvarlo también a él. — ¿Lo que sea?

— Sí. Lo que sea…"

Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad al ser sacado de su sueño de aquella manera tan abrupta. En la entrada de la celda, aporreando los barrotes con la ayuda de su varita. La mirada de asco que le daba su presencia era bastante notoria aunque no dijo nada más que sólo verlo.

— Tienes derecho de irte… estás libre.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Severus Snape era bastante palpable pero aún así no mencionó nada al ser conducido hacia el exterior en donde Albus Dumbledore lo esperaba con aquella sonrisa afable que a veces lo exasperaba.

— Lamento mi tardanza, Severus. Me alegra verte.

— Claro… —Mencionó con ironía desviando su mirada hacia el cielo, había pensado que nunca más iba a ser capaz de verlo nuevamente.

— Si hay algo que desees, cualquier cosa Severus….

Si había algo que Severus Snape odiara por sobre todas las cosas era sin duda alguna la lástima y la condescendencia. Definitivamente no iba a comenzar ese día. La única cosa que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas era una sola cosas: estar solo. Mucho más de ser posible. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle a aquel hombre pero justo en ese momento lo que menos quería era verlo y entablar una conversación sobre lo malas que habían sido sus decisiones y sobre cómo eas habían terminado en la muerte de la única persona que en verdad le importaba. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada siquiera desapareció de aquel lugar con el único propósito de no volver.

[ Cokeworth, Inglaterra. Enero de 1982 ]  
Aquella tarde de Enero en particular el clima era especialmente frío. Desde muy temprano en la mañana se había soltado una ligera brisa de agua nieve que calaba hasta los huesos. La calle de la Hilandera se encontraba solitaria, cubierta solamente por una fina capa de neblina. Estaba por completo seguro que el clima era un reflejo de cómo se encontraba su alma en esos momentos, si es que alguna vez en verdad había tenido una pizca de alma en su interior. Desde que se había efectuado su juicio había regresado a aquel lugar en donde había vivido toda su infancia, algo realmente irónico ya que la mayor parte de su vida había deseado huir de aquel lugar. No sabía que había pasado con sus padres, si habían muerto o si simplemente se habían marchado y en realidad no era algo que le importara. Encontrar la casa sola y polvorienta había sido hasta cierto punto reconfortante aunque una pequeña parte de sí mismo estaba enfurecida ya que estaba seguro que si se hubiera encontrado con Tobías Snape una vez más, no habría dudado en utilizar un Avada aunque eso hubiera significado que el Ministerio de magia se olvidara de su perdón y lo hubiera mandado a Azkaban.

Eso sin duda tendría sus ventajas a pesar de que a esas alturas todos los que una vez en verdad se preocuparon por él ahora lo consideraban un traidor. Nunca le importó ser odiado. Toda su vida así había sido pero estar encerrado en la que había sido su habitación le había traído una nueva sensación: la soledad. Y nunca se había sentido así de solo a sus veintidós años, solo y sin encajar en ningún sitio. Quienes le importaban o bien estaban presos o estaban muertos. Los pocos que como él se habían salvado lo miraban con asco. Y con razón. El mundo de seguro sería un lugar mejor sin su presencia, nadie se preocuparía por su pérdida. Hasta respirar se había convertido en algo agónico. Si en esos momentos muriera en aquella desolada habitación nadie lo notaría. Algo más en lo que se sentía patético, ¿desde cuando su vida resultaba tan miserable como para pensar en los beneficios de su propia muerte?

Aunque aquella pregunta se respondía con su actual situación: recostado en el suelo polvoriento, con la vista a la nada, sus ropas harapientas, su aspecto desaseado y repasando mentalmente cada uno de sus errores. Torturandose el mismo como si de esa manera pudiera pagar al menos un poco de todo lo que había hecho, incluso la impotencia de no ir a Azkaban como a los demás. Además, ¿qué más podía hacer que lamentarse de sí mismo? Había tomado algunas elecciones y se había equivocado en unas cuantas. Había confiado que el Lord respetaria su promesa y ahora Lily estaba muerta. Había confiado en que Dumbledore la protegiera, habían confiado en el peor de todas las personas y Lily había muerto. Había escuchado la profecía y se había marchado precipitadamente en busca de reconocimiento lo que había guiado al propio Lord hacia ella y ahora su cuerpo yacía frío e inerte tres metros bajo tierra. Había traicionado a todos los mortifagos en un arranque de ira en contra del Lord y ahora era odiado, se había quedado sólo y sin saber qué hacer con su patética vida. Se suponía que debía asumir sus errores pero por primera vez había tocado fondo, se sentía indefenso y sin nadie en quien contar. Por primera vez todos los muros que había levantado para hacer lo que tenía que hacer para seguir adelante se habían derrumbado y estaba permitiendo que todos los sentimientos lo aplastaran. Por primera vez sólo quería ser alguien común y corriente de veintidós años, y no alguien cuyo peso sobre sus hombros al fin lo estaba consumiendo. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso, lo sabía, así que se quedaría ahí en aquella deprimente casa soportando sus propios demonios y morir. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que las puertas de su casa se abrieron permitiéndole la entrada a Albus Dumbledore.

— Severus, me alegra verte.

¿Desde cuando era tan descuidado como para permitir el hecho de dejar la puerta abierta que en apariencia era algo bastante insignificante? Desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que aquella respuesta era una rotunda negativa. Siempre le había gustado llevar un perfecto orden en todo, no le gustaba dejar nada al azar y dadas las circunstancias en donde su popularidad había descendido a grados insospechados, definitivamente aquello sólo era una prueba más de lo deplorable y patética que se había convertido su vida. Era como si gritara a los cuatros vientos suplicando por ser asesinado. Por eso, al alzar su mirada lo hizo con la añoranza de encontrar a alguien que diera fin a su patética existencia. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran un ejemplo claro de las noches en vela que había tenido desde que su juicio terminara. Sus ojos en primera instancia vacíos y sin vida, fueron adquiriendo una ira que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de él. Ira hacia aquel hombre enfrente suyo por no haber sabido proteger a Evans a pesar de habérselo suplicado sin importar las consecuencias y haber confiado en aquella rata traicionera que esperaba que se estuviera retorciendo en el infierno mismo. Ira hacia sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado de no haber advertido de sus sospechas. Ira hacia el grupo idiota de Potter que sustentaron su odio y desconfianza con cada una de sus humillaciones a tal grado de no querer darle la razón a Evans. Ira hacia Tobías Snape que desde que había nacido lo había repudiado y maltratado, sembrandole no sólo la semilla del odio hacia los muggles sino que lo había convertido en el despojo que ahora era. Y sobre todo, ira hacia la vida misma porque permitía que los soberbios se transformaran en idiotas sin cerebro y al mismo tiempo a los que no tenían oportunidades los marcaba definitivamente con el rencor.

— ¿Qué quiere Dumbledore? ¿Hay algo más que quiera de mí además de lo que ya se llevó? —Se alejó como si se tratara de un gato salvaje rehuyendo una vez más como hace años que no pasaba, del contacto ajeno. El tono de su voz era un tono distinto incluso para él: seco, frío, resentido y pastoso después de haber pasado tantos días sin hablar para sólo dedicarse a lamentar su patética vida. —Porque sepa que ya no tengo nada, lo he perdido todo... Todo... —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, levantándose entre trastabileos para no estar cerca de aquel hombre, al menos no más de lo necesario. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la ventana en donde posó sus manos sobre el cristal empañado. — Lárguese... el Lord ya no está. Si va a regresar como dice no será pronto así que aun no me necesita. Lárguese... ya no tengo más que ofrecerle hasta entonces. — "Si no muero antes", completó con ironía para sí mismo aunque de manera irracional aquel pensamiento lo hacía feliz.

— Severus… he venido a este lugar porque como lo has dicho él regresará algún día y cuando eso pase te necesitaré a mi lado… ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser profesor?

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro provocando que una carcajada involuntaria se escapara de entre sus labios. Algo realmente fuera de lo normal en su persona, quizás al fin estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿El maestro? Definitivamente aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar en un momento como ese. Si antes era una persona cohibido dudaba que dadas las circunstancias pudiera ser capaz de tratar con personas, en especial chiquillos impertinentes que no mantenían la suficiente atención en clases y que no las respetaban como era debido. — ¿Clases? ¿De qué? ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras? Dudo mucho que los padres quieran que sus hijos aprendan de primera mano de aquella persona que estuvo tan cerca a Lord Voldemort y aprendió varias cosas de él. — Mencionó despectivo y con un odio que a esas alturas ya no sabía a quién era dirigido en realidad. Estaba cansado de todo y todos. Y no es que odiara precisamente la materia, de hecho era una de las que más se le facilitaba a la par de pociones. De hecho, estaba seguro que era una de las personas que más conocía del tema a esas alturas.

La tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore por un breve instante antes de negar y sonreír con amabilidad. — Estaba pensando en aquel pequeño niño que había ingresado a Hogwarts con la emoción palpable en su rostro con cada nueva cosa que descubría. También pensaba en ese niño que se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo cada libro nuevo. En ese niño que preguntaba de todo al profesor Slughorn sobre cómo hacer pociones y también recuerdo la tranquilidad que alcanzaba ese pequeño mientras elaboraba las pociones más avanzadas sin problema alguno. En cómo entendía cada componente hasta mejorar la composición de la misma y se divertía con ello a su manera. No hay nadie que comprenda mejor una poción como tú, Severus.

— Ese niño ya no existe, Dumbledore. Pierde su tiempo. — Severus Snape suspiró con cansancio deslizándose por la pared hasta que finalmente pudo sentarse en el suelo y la mirada gacha. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía dejarlo solo y marcharse?

Los pasos de Albus Dumbledore lo guiaron hasta quedar enfrente del que alguna vez había sido su alumno. Snape tenía razón, ese niño ya no existía más pero tenía la fe de que no fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para salvarlo. Sabía que su corazón estaba destrozado y que no podría encontrar consuelo pero tenía la esperanza de que haciendo algo que le gustara le ayudara a sanar parte de las grietas que tenía en su alma. Estaba seguro que si lo dejaba practicar artes oscuras terminaría perdiéndose para siempre. Cuando Severus Snape llegó al colegio había ignorado de manera deliberada todo lo que pasaba en su casa. De alguna manera se sentía responsable por no haber podido ayudarlo a tiempo para que no terminara así. Quizás, si le hubiera prestado la suficiente atención el dolor hubiera sido menos. Quizás, si hubiera hecho caso la vidas que se perdieron se hubieran salvado. Pero a veces dar por sentado cosas era el peor de los errores y ahora era consciente de ello. — No lo considero una pérdida en realidad. Te necesito en Hogwarts, Severus… ¿Volverás? Cuando todo vuelva a comenzar Harry necesitará protección, sobre todo si no conoce todo lo que lo rodea. — Albus Dumbledore posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del más joven provocando un estremecimiento y haciendo que se replegara más en contra contra la pared. Viéndolo de esa manera parecía un animal salvaje a punto de saltar en cualquier momento. No quería regresar al colegio donde ella ya no estaba. No quería volver a caminar por los pasillos escuchando el eco de las conversaciones del pasado, las risas que ya no regresarían y los recuerdos que terminarían por aplastarlo más de lo que ya estaba. No soportaría volver a Howgarts e inconscientemente buscar con la mirada a Lily, no aquel lugar que estaba tan impregnado de su presencia. — Severus… tiene sus ojos… los ojos de ella.

El corazón de Severus Snape se aceleró por completo haciendo que su respiración se volviera errática. Se levantó sin ver a su mentor dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación sin saber a dónde dirigirse en realidad. Quería escapar de repente pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le debía aquello a Lily más de lo que lo hacía por sí mismo. — Ahí estaré el primer día pero no le diga a nadie de esto… ¡a nadie!

— ¿No decirle a nadie la mejor parte de ti mismo, Severus? — Mencionó con suavidad negando cuando se incorporó una vez más. Se quedó en silencio observando la figura temblorosa de Severus Snape el cual le regresaba la mirada por completo seguro de lo que hablaba. Suspiró terminando por asentir una última vez. — Está bien. Ya he designado que la habitación del despacho del aula de pociones sea acondicionado para ti. No es necesario que una vez que termine el año regreses a este lugar, puedes quedarte en Hogwarts. De seguro que siempre has sentido más como un hogar a ese viejo castillo que aquí.

Severus Snape cerró sus ojos al momento en el que Albus Dumbledore se marchó al fin de aquella pequeña casa en la calle de La Hilandera en Cokeworth, Inglaterra. Si algún día alguien le hubiera dicho que uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos lo visitaría en su casa lo hubiera maldecido. Al menos la perspectiva de nunca más regresar a su casa era algo que en verdad lo entusiasmaba.

[ 1 de Septiembre de 1982, Valle de Godric ]

Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en ese lugar pero sabía que simplemente no podía ir a Hogwarts sin dejar pasar la oportunidad. Su aspecto había cambiado una vez más pero al menos no se observaba tan deplorable como lo estaba meses atrás. También agradecía que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado espacio y no se hubiera comunicado con él. Aquello significaba dos cosas: que aquel mago estaba realmente loco por tenerle confianza y que le había creído. La tumba de Lily y James Potter estaba enfrente de él. Cuando había decidido que había sido suficiente tiempo como para compadecerse por sí mismo, había cambiado sus vestimentas por una túnica negra y había decidido aislarse de todos. Aquel era la primera vez en meses que salía por cuenta propia. Aunque claro, siendo las seis de la mañana las calles estaban por completo desiertas. Una ligera capa de neblina se extendía por el suelo. El clima era fresco pero no al grado de parecerle desagradable. Las tumbas estaban arregladas, seguramente alguien se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para no dejarlas abandonadas.

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco al momento de arrodillarse y conjurar una corona de margaritas. No habló para nada, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las letras de la tumba mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en sus recuerdos. Vagaban en aquel día en donde conoció a aquella pequeña niña de nueve años que reía y jugaba con su hermana. Recordaba aquellos momentos en su colina: ella divirtiéndose entre los los árboles saltando de rama en rama mientras él la miraba asustado de que callera. La observaba a ella dormida con tranquilidad, con toda la confianza del mundo mientras él la observaba sentado junto a ella. La observaba en el colegio entusiasmada como él de todo lo que los rodeaba. La recordaba ensimismada leyendo o haciendo una poción junto con él. Recordaba su voz al decirle "Sev", su risa y su mirada determinada cuando se proponía algo. Recordaba su aroma inundar sus sentidos cada vez que estaba cerca. Veía sus ojos, observándolo con aquella alegría tan característica de ella. Recordaba el resplandor semejante al fuego de su cabello cuando el sol la iluminaba. Recordaba sus sueños y sus ilusiones. Recordaba a la perfección a su amiga, aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando su padre lo reprendía y a pesar de que sabía que deseaba saber nunca lo presionó. Recordaba sus intentos de hacerle notar que no todo era malo y que había ciertas cosas por las que valía la pena vivir. Y finalmente se recordaba a sí mismo queriendo alargar cada segundo a su lado, deseando que no se marchara nunca de su lado. Si, se había equivocado en muchas cosas y lo había asumido. Ahora tenía que vivir con ese dolor en su pecho todos los días pero ya no se daría el lujo de equivocarse una vez más. En esa ocasión lo haría bien sin importar las consecuencias. En esa nueva oportunidad no la defraudaría así que bajo ese pensamiento desapareció del lugar cuando las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas a iniciar un nuevo día.


End file.
